Baby Holly Meets Baby Rhodes
by JaydenJoker
Summary: Hardcore Holly's sister is starting to fall for her brother's tag team partner. Is this going to be a problem? Or will it help the team even more? ON HIATUS
1. Match Time

Cody Rhodes

Hardcore Holly's sister

Maria Alyssa

Ring Name: A.M. Holly

Author's Note: I put the information up there to let you know what is kind of going on. I did it on my last one, and it usually happens on all my stories. Don't ask, it's a habit. As for my last story, He's An American Dream Ch. 1, I apologize for how crappy it came out. I promise to make my new stories more readable, honest. Thanks for reading and let me know anything I can fix to make it better.

A few weeks ago, my brother and his tag team partner Cody Rhodes won the tag team titles from Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch. Let me just say, that week was a party week. I've known Cody for a while, seeing as he wrestled my brother to gain his respect. It's no secret that I think Cody is, well, hot but no one other than Bob knows that I have intimate feelings for him. Trust me, I get enough crap for him. I'd rather not have the entire Raw roster bothering me about how I feel about my brother's tag team partner.

Anyway, it was a new week on Raw and Cody & Bob had a match against Carlito & Santino. I hated the guys but the only bad thing is that now Maria left Santino, I have no one to talk to during the match. Maria and I are best friends on and off screen. I always have helped the guys train before every match but for some strange reason, this training session was unbelievably awkward. I couldn't stop staring at Cody and both of them noticed right away. We had to cut that training session short because I was close to having a panic attack. Tonight I felt pretty bad because I cost the guys training time.

I sat in their dressing room with my head in my hands, trying to avoid anyone and everyone. I heard the door open, so I turned to see Cody standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey Cody, what's up?"

"Nothing, just concerned that's all."

"About what?"

"Not what, who. I'm concerned about you tonight."

"Why? I've wrestled Melina before, it's not a big deal."

"I'm not talking about your match tonight. I know you can handle that, I do. It's just...you seem distant."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about too many things at a time, that's all."

"Oh. I, uh, do that all the time. Come here."

Cody opened his arms, letting me know that he wanted me to give him a hug. Of course I hesitated because I do have feelings for the guy. But I obliged and hugged Cody. Let me just tell you, I did not want this moment to end. Apparently neither did Cody because he made no motion to pull away. My biggest fear at that point was my brother walking in on us hugging. I mean it was only hugging but Bob would take it to the next level and bug me until the end of time. I, unwillingly, pulled away smiling.

"Thanks Cody. I needed that."

He smiled at me. "So did I Maria. It feels weird calling you that sometimes because of the other Maria and you two are best friends. Talk about confusing."

I laughed and stood up, which was mistake because I hadn't moved for the better part of thirty minutes and my legs gave out on me. I kind of stumbled, sending me straight into Cody's arms.

"Whoa. Are you ok?"

I looked up into his amazing blue eyes, instantly getting mesmerized. "Um, yeah. I've been sitting for a while so I guess my legs decided to give out on me."

"Oh. Makes sense. It happens to me sometimes so I understand. When is your match?"

"After yours. Why?"

"Just wondering. I had planned on coming out to the ring with you."

That's Cody for you, always wanting to support me. It's nice of him to do that but when he's around me I tend to fantasize about us being together and it's a big mess that shouldn't happen during a match. But I still appreciated his support.

"Ok. That'd be nice. Are you going to be ringside or with Jerry and JR?"

"Ringside. Jerry and JR are cool but during a Diva match, I'd rather not sit next to Jerry because, well you know how he gets."

I laughed. Jerry did get a little out of control when it came to the lovely Diva matches. "Thanks again Cody. I'd be happy if you came to watch my match."

Cody smiled and stood me back up on my feet. "You ok now?"

I nodded and smiled at him. Oh God, my match isn't going to be the number one thing on my mind tonight.

A/N: That's the end. Short, I know but it's just the beginning. It's definitely more structured than my last one. All because I would rather not be in the same damn sentence as the idiot Mike Adamle. He's the biggest moron in the WWE and he shouldn't commentate. Sorry, my opinion. Feedback appreciated. Thanks!


	2. What's Going On?

Author's Note: I get very in depth when it comes to wrestling matches that happen in my stories. If you don't like how I do that, I apologize. Another thing, if you don't like it just skip that part of the story. Although if you don't read the match, you might get lost but it's your choice. Also, if you have any questions about any ring attire feel free to ask.

Hardcore and Cody's match was coming up in minutes and I was slightly panicking. I mean, I always went out to support Bob and Cody when they had their matches. It was tradition once the two started coming out at the same time. I hesitated before we got to the ramp.

"You ok, Maria?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Bob. Why do you ask?"

"You seem tense, that's all. Are you sure you want to come out with us? You could always stay back here and focus on your match with Melina next."

My eyes grew wide when Hardcore told me I could stay backstage instead of head out with them. "What? Why wouldn't I go out with you guys? It's our tradition and you know that. No match against Melina is going to stop me from coming out with my guys, no match." I turned around to see Cody smiling at me.

"Really? You're willing to forget about your match momentarily to come out to the ring with us?"

I nodded. "Of course I would Cody. You guys are way more important to me than some stupid match with Melina. Way more important. Now come on, you two have a match." I grabbed Cody's hand and smiled.

"Introducing, at a combined weight of 475 lbs., they are the World Tag Team Champions, Cody Rhodes and Hardcore Holly!"

Lillian is so good at her job it's not even funny. We all headed to the ring and waited for Santino and Carlito. First, Santino came out, motioning that soon he was going to become 1/2 of the World Tag Team Champions. Then Carlito came out and he did the same thing. The ref handed me the belts and the match started. Cody and Hardcore were really giving it to Carlito and Santino it even surprised me. I had felt so bad that I cut their training short it was really surprising. Hardcore hit the Alabama Slam and the match ended. I jumped back in the ring and handed the guys their belts. I hugged them both and we all headed backstage.

"Wow guys, you were awesome tonight. It kind of shocked me."

"Why did it shock you?"

Aw man, why did I open my big mouth. "Well, I felt really bad that I cut your training short. I thought it would hinder you guys a bit, no offence."

"Don't worry about it Maria. Besides you have a match to focus on tonight." Leave it to my big brother to always make sure that I'm focusing on my wrestling. I hugged them both and waited for them to leave. Turns out only Hardcore left, which left me alone with Cody. "Hey Cody. What's up?"

"Just wanted to know why you felt bad about cutting out training short."

"Can we talk about this later Cody? I have a match coming up."

"Oh, sure. Before I leave, can I give you something?"

"Sure thing."

Cody walked up to me, kind of nervous looking. "What's wrong Cody?" He didn't say anything, just kept staring at me. "Cody..." He was pretty close before I felt kind of nervous. Before I could register what was going on, Cody kissed me on the cheek very close to my mouth.

"I'll..uh...be waiting outside when you're ready."

I just nodded, no words coming out of my mouth. Cody left and I just stood there, speechless. I somehow managed to change into my ring attire and found Cody standing outside my door when I was finished.

"Ready?"

I nodded and we both headed out to the ring.

"Introducing the challenger, from Mobile, Alabama, A.M. Holly!" I heard my music getting blasted from the speakers and I came running out, with Cody not far behind. I stepped into the ring, smiled at Melina and the match started. I knew Melina wasn't exactly in the best of moods seeing as she rarely gets her way when it came to the Women's Championship. We squared up and she easily took me over. She started punching my ribs which sent me onto my back. She then proceeded to dropkick my face, sending me out of the ring through the bottom rope. I made my way back into the ring only to get stomped on by Melina. Ok, so I wasn't doing so well but it was the beginning of the match. I never do well right from the start. I saw that Jillian was sitting next to Jerry, probably bad mouthing me and I knew that this match may end up getting ugly. I finally had enough of Melina stomping on my stomach so I caught her foot before she had the chance to kick me again. I sat up and pushed her foot backwards, which gave me time to stand up. She tried charging at me but I easily side-stepped her. We've had so many matches against each other, she was becoming easier to read each time. I tried to clothesline her in the corner but she got her foot up before I got the chance. She tried coming at me but she pretty much ran into a back body drop. I went for the pin but she kicked out at two. I managed to hit a football kick while she was facing the announce table but I saw Jillian do something that she was going to die for doing. She was making out with Cody. It may have been intended as a distraction and it sort of was but what was going to happen wasn't going to favor either of them. I set Melina up for my finisher and made sure that Jillian was watching. I lifted Melina onto my shoulders and threw her, making sure she landed on both of my knees. I rolled her over and went for the pin. 1...2...3. "Here's your winner, A.M. Holly!" The ref raised my hand but I wasn't having any of that for long. I quickly left the ring and headed straight for Jillian. I tackled her to the ground and started punching her in the head. Cody managed to pull me off her and drag me backstage.

I was so angry, I stormed past everyone including Hardcore Holly and into my dressing room. How in the hell could Jillian even consider doing that? She was so getting it come next week. There was a knock on the door but I didn't want to answer it.

"Maria?" I quickly turned around and saw that it was Cody standing in the doorway, looking pretty sad.

"What do you want?" I sat on the bench and hung my head, feeling lower than humanly possible.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, I really am. I hadn't planned on it happening. In fact, I didn't even think Jillian had it in her, even if she did do it to Santino to make Maria lose." Cody sat next to me on the bench and I saw his hand sitting behind me.

"But why would she do that Cody? I haven't done anything to her."

"She's best friends with Melina. I guess she wanted to send the same message to you that she sent to Maria. Which, I'm guessing is, don't mess with Melina or you'll have to answer to me. I'm still sorry that the whole thing happened."

"It wasn't your fault Cody. She's just dumb enough to try the same thing twice." I turned to face him. "This time, she messed with the wrong girl. Next week, she's going to pay and you can bet on it. I'm going to talk to either Mr. McMahon or Mr. Regal now to get it set."

"Let me come with you. I don't want you to get suspended because you put Jillian in the hospital." I smiled at Cody and we left my dressing room, headed towards the General Manager's office. I knocked and went in when I heard Mr. Regal say so.

"Hello Mr. Regal. Oh, hi Randy." You could cut the tension with a knife in here.

"Hello Maria."

Randy's head popped up. "Your name is Maria?"

"Yeah. Anyway, Mr. Regal I was hoping you would schedule a match for me next week."

"Certainly, anything for you."

"Great. It's going to be me vs Jillian."

"Ah, I saw what she did tonight. But I'm sure Cody here enjoyed it." What a bastard. I never did like him.

"What?" I turned to Cody and he looked just about as offended as I did.

"That's a lie Mr. Regal. I didn't enjoy Jillian sticking her tongue down my throat."

I saw Randy begin to smirk, which signaled bad things to come. I saw the camera man hovering out of the corner of my eye, which only cemented the fact that something bad was about to go down. Sure enough, Randy grabbed my arm pulled me close and shoved his mouth onto mine. Oh, this was just wrong on so many levels. I quickly pulled away and stumbled backwards...right into Cody's chest. "What...the...hell...was...that?"

"Nothing. I just felt like it. Besides, you wanted it. You've wanted me since you debuted so don't try and pull that innocent crap."

Ew, ew and oh my god EW. I have never wanted Randy in my life. He's a jerk to everyone and that doesn't exactly turn me on. I just turned around and left, with Cody right behind me. I leaned up against the wall and just slid down. I may have gotten what I wanted but I didn't want Randy to kiss me, that's for sure.

"Maria, are you ok?" Cody knelt down so he was face to face with me.

I just shook my head as I felt the tears start running down my face. Nothing grossed me out more than having Randy stick his tongue down my throat.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I think it's the last place we both want to be." Cody held out his hand and I accepted and let him pull me up. "Go get changed, unless you want to stay in that, and we'll get out of here."

"I'll get changed, very quickly. Come with me?" He nodded and we walked as fast as we could to my room. I stuck to my promise and changed as fast as I could. I put all my stuff in my bag and we both headed out. Somehow, Cody had changed into track pants and a hoodie. We had to tell Bob that we were leaving, which made him have to either find a ride or come with us. Lucky for us, he chose to find a ride home. We made it to my car without anyone coming after us, only to find out it was raining outside.

"Do you want to head back to the hotel?" Cody was on a roll tonight. I nodded and we quickly headed back to the hotel. As we were heading up to my room, I had a weird idea pop into my head.

"Hey Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the pool?"

A/N: That's it boys and girls. Chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible. Feedback appreciated! Remember any questions about ring attire or anything else I mention, let me know.


	3. The Pool

A/N: Sorry it took so long. School finals suck majorly. Well here you go. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3- The pool.**

"The pool? Why?"

"I don't know. The pool always relaxes me and I could use some relaxing right about now."

"Guess you're right. Sure, I'll go with you."

I smiled and let Cody go to his room to change. I changed fairly quickly and was just putting on a shirt over top of my bathing suit when I heard a knock at the door. I put my shoes on, grabbed my bag and answered the door. "Hey Cody. You ready?"

"Yeah. Come on." He held out his arm and I gladly accepted. We headed down to the pool to find that we were the only ones there. It was 10:00 so it made sense. We put our stuff down and I watched Cody take off his shirt. I've definitely seen him without his shirt on before but I have yet to see him actually take his shirt off.

"Maria? You ok?"

"Uh, yeah." Damn, he caught me. Oh well. I kicked off my shoes and took off my board shorts. I took off my shirt and turned to see Cody standing there, staring. "You ok Cody?"

"Yeah. I think there's something at the bottom of the pool. Come look." My dumb self believed him and leant over the pool to try to find it. Cody pushed me in and when I came back up I saw him laughing hysterically.

"You think you're funny Cody?"

He nodded.

"Think again." I grabbed his hand and yanked him down into the pool next to me. He came up spitting out water and now it was my turn to laugh hysterically.

"Guess I deserve that."

"You guessed right. I didn't think you'd do something like that."

"Why not?" He kept wiping his face off.

"You seem too nice to do that."

"Really? You think I'm too nice to pull pranks?"

I nodded. I felt my cheeks start to get red but I smiled nonetheless.

"Wow. Never thought I was too nice."

"I never said you were too nice. I just said you are too nice to pull pranks. You are...a really nice guy. Not overly nice, just the perfect kind of nice." What in the world was I saying? Did I forget that this is actually Cody I was talking to?

"The perfect kind of nice? No one has ever said that to me before, Maria. Thanks."

"You're welcome." I did so not expect that from him. He was smirking and started walking towards me, which made me panic a bit so I swam underneath of him.

"Why are you running? I just want to ask you something."

"That look on your face says otherwise Cody."

"I thought you said I was too nice to prank." He kept smirking and had me trapped in the corner.

"Maybe I was wrong. It has happened before." I tried to get away but Cody put his hands on either side of me against the edge of the pool.

"I just want to ask you something, seriously."

"Ok. What is that you want to ask?"

"Would you be freaked out if I asked to kiss you?"

"Well, wait what?" I watched Cody swallow hard and let his head sink down.

"I, um, really want to kiss you and I would rather ask you than have you freak out." He picked his head up and looked me straight in the eye with a look that was so cute I couldn't resist him.

"You really want to?" I watched him nod. "Then I'm not going to stop you." His face lit up.

"Really, Maria?" It was my turn to nod. He looked down, then back at me and continued to do that for a few minutes before he leaned in. We were centimeters apart when we heard the door open. Thankfully, the door was behind the diving board.

"Come on, under the diving board. Hurry up." Cody apparently didn't want anyone to see us so he gently pushed me under the diving board with him not far behind. I turned my head slightly to see who was coming through the door. It was none other than Randy Orton and Jillian Hall.

(This is Randy and Jillian talking. I'll let you know when it's back to Cody and Maria,)

"Randy, that was genius. Kissing her like that not only on camera but right in front of Cody. He will never like her now. He'll coming running to me in no time. With another night like tonight, it's only a matter of time now."

"I know. Not only will she hate Cody for making out with you, she'll come running to me because I'm the better man. Teaming with you was the best idea we've ever had."  
(It's back to Cody and Maria now.)

We watched Randy and Jillian laugh and head into the sauna to do who knows what. We floated out from underneath the diving board when we realized the coast was clear.

"We should, um, head back to the room. I mean, our separate rooms." Cody climbed out using the ladder, leaving me in the pool by myself.

"Can you stay in my room with me? I really don't feel uh..."

"Safe?"

"Yeah. I don't feel safe with those two plotting like that. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all."

**A/N:** That's it for now. I'll try my best to crank out another chapter. Feedback is encouraged and appreciated! :


	4. It's Out

Hey there everyone! It may have been a while but I'm focusing on my other stories as well. Now that we are back on track, why don't we pop in on Maria and Cody?

**American Dream**

Cody and I left the pool quickly to avoid running into Jillian and Randy. When we got into the elevator, I clutched my bag close. I never do that unless I feel really scared. I wasn't scared of Randy or Jillian, it was what they were plotting to do to me and Cody that was scaring me.

"Are you ok Maria?"

"Yeah. I'm just nervous to find out what these two actually have planned."

"Likewise. I don't trust either of them."

The elevator doors opened up and we headed to Cody's room. Cody led the way and I followed closely. We got to the room, he opened the door and we went in.

"I'll sleep on the couch. I don't mind." Cody threw his stuff next to the table and headed to the bedroom.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. I was still very nervous about what was happening. Cody was saying something but I wasn't paying attention. My mind was drifting back to what Cody had said before Randy and Jillian walked in. He had said that he wanted to kiss me badly. I kept eyeing him up as he continued to bring sheets in from the bedroom. I put my stuff down on the floor next to the couch and stood up.

"...I mean, no one would have figured that Randy would be a forgiving type of guy. That just isn't him." I watched as Cody went back to get his pillow but this time, I stopped him. "What's wrong Maria?"

I just stared at Cody as I led him to the bedroom.

"Maria...wha-what's going on?"

I remained silent as I inched closer and closer to Cody, closing the space between us. Without very much hesitation, I closed the remaining space and kissed Cody square on the lips. He stumbled back a little bit, sending us to the bed on top of each other. He relaxed and slowly started to kiss back. He ran his hands up and down my bare sides, sending shivers up my spine. Cody rolled on top of me and started to take control before he suddenly stopped.

"What...brought...that on?" Cody was still panting from the lack of air.

"You had said that you wanted to kiss me and we almost did before Randy and Jillian came in. I figured I would make it still manageable for you to get a kiss. I've actually wanted to kiss you for a while too." I eased out from underneath Cody and slid up to the pillows. He followed and laid down next to me.

"That was definitely better than I had ever imagined. Guess I should thank you for that."

"Don't mention it. I'd be happy to do it anytime, anywhere. Guess we should get to bed though."

"Yeah, we probably should." Cody went to go sleep on the couch but I grabbed his wrist. "You don't have to sleep on the couch, Cody. I trust you enough."

Cody smiled softly at me then climbed back into the bed with me. "Goodnight Maria." He kissed the top of my forehead, then snuggled into my neck.

"Goodnight Cody."

**Next Day**

I woke up to see Cody still snuggled into my neck. I smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Wake up Cody." He lifted his head and fluttered his eyes open.

"Good, it wasn't a dream. Morning Maria." He nuzzled into my neck, his hair tickling my cheek.

I laughed and rolled over so I was facing him. "I think I could get used to this view in the morning." I kissed the top of Cody's forehead and caressed his cheek. He looked at me through his eyelashes, giving him an innocent look.

"So could I."

I rolled out of bed and headed to the living room. I was about to go out the door to the balcony when I felt someone behind me. "Want to go train later?"

"Sure thing Cody." I turned to come face to face with Cody and I felt myself smile.

"How do you think everyone is going to react? I mean, I can't even imagine what Bob is going to say."

"I know exactly what he'll say. He'll say 'finally you two'."

"Finally? What are you talking about?"

I walked back into the room and sat down on the couch. "Bob knew all along. I just asked him to not tell you. I was afraid that you would freak out. I mean you were hanging with Mickie James there for a while. I can't compare to Mickie."

"Oh. You thought that I had a thing for Mickie? That explains so much."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for a little bit there, Mickie was kind of hanging all over me but one day she kind of just stopped talking to me all together. I had asked her about it one day and when I did, she slapped me and screamed 'how could you do that?'. Then she stomped off and we weren't talking for the better part of a month. I had no idea why before, but I think I do now. Aren't you and Mickie like best friends?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think that Mickie thought that me and you were together and by me hanging with her, she thought I was cheating on you."

"Oh." I kind of just sat there, not knowing what to say or do. Mickie hasn't talked to me either. Maybe she did think that we are together. "Um, do you want to go do something? I just have to leave around 4:30 for an appointment."

"What do you want to do? I'm game for anything that you are."

"Let's go to the movies."

**-Fin-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Keep your eyes open for the next chapter.


	5. Day Out

Hey there everyone! I'm doing my best to keep up with all my other stories as well as this one. No point in leaving people hanging. Let's catch up with these two.

**American Dream**

I quickly got dressed and ready to go and once I was finished, Cody grabbed his bag and headed out.

"I'll be quick. I promise." He gently kissed me on the cheek and went running down the hall to catch the elevator. I smiled but soon realized that I left my cell phone in my other handbag. I ran in to get it just as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Why are you with him?"

"Randy? Are you talking about Cody? You had better leave him alone or I'm going to kick your ass." I slammed the receiver down and stormed out, handbag and phone in hand. Nothing pissed me off more than Randy. I went to the elevator, got in and tried to clear my head as it went down to the 2nd floor, where Cody's room was. It stopped on the 3rd floor and I didn't even notice who got on until he said something to me.

"You alright Maria?"

I looked up too see John Cena looking at me with a concerned look on his face. "Oh hey John. It's just Randy has been getting under my skin more than usual lately."

"That's because he has finally realized that you are off the market."

"What?"

"You two are basically dating. It's only a matter of time before one of you asks the other. We are talking about Cody right?"

"Oh, uh yeah. What makes you say that?"

He was about to answer when the elevator doors opened on the 2nd floor. "This is where I get off. See ya John."

"You don't think you're stopping this conversation do you?" He got out and followed me. "Everyone has noticed how you two look at each other and everyone can feel that bond between you two when there is a camera spot with you two and Hardcore. I'd be surprised if he hasn't said anything to you, you know to ease the wheels. Face it Maria, you two are perfect for each other and that eats away at Randy."

"But Randy is engaged. I can't possibly be on his mind that much."

"That only makes things worse. Before Cody had come along, Randy was telling me how he had planned on cheating on Sam with you. But ever since Cody debuted, you have been with him and not Randy. Why do you think he and Jillian are plotting against you two? She just wants to make you miserable because she's jealous and the same goes for Randy about Cody. I know that's a lot to take it but I'll talk to you later if you want to."

"Yeah...that would be good. "

"Alright. Just give me a call any time and I'll clear it up for you. I gotta go, hot date." He winked at me and practically ran to get the elevator before the doors closed again.

I just stood there stunned for a few minutes before coming back to reality in front of Cody's door. I knocked lightly and waited for Cody. I saw the door open slightly and caught a glance of Cody's face. "You okay Cody?"

"Was what John said true?"

"I have no idea. I want to think that it is but I don't know." Cody brought me into his room and wrapped his arms around me. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I kept them back to avoid questions from Cody. I felt Cody lift my head up and saw his gorgeous blue eyes looking into my green ones. His thumb wiped away the tears off my face and he began to smile. "What?" His smile is infectious.

"You look so cute."

"I look cute crying? Gee, thanks Cody."

"Not what I meant. I mean you look adorable from this angle. That's why I started smiling." He brushed a piece of hair out of my eye, leaving his hand on my cheek. I could tell he was holding back something, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"If you're going to do something, just do it." Without any hesitancy, Cody pulled my face in close for a deep kiss. He went to pull away but I kept kissing him. A few minutes later, we had to part for air. "Well, I'm certainly glad you did that." I winked at him and led him to the elevator. We made it to my car and we were off to the movie theater. A few hours later, we walked out of the theater, chatting away about the movie and holding hands. I managed to look down and saw that we were holding hands and I felt myself get red. "Um, Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"We're still holding hands."

"Oh. Is that a problem?"

"No, I was just letting you know." We left to go find some lunch. We ended up stopping at Taco Bell, despite the fact that its bad for you.

"Do you think Randy is really freaking out about what is going on between us?"

"Knowing him, I guarantee it. So don't be surprised if he tries to come after you one of these weeks."

"I could say the same with Jillian for you. I have no idea why in the world she would even imagine why I would want to be with her. She's pretty, I give her that but that's about it. She can't sing, she's an alright wrestler and she's just a backstabber. She's not exactly what I'm looking for in a girl. I'm not a big blond fan that much either."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I decided against dying my hair the same color as Bob's." I watched Cody's face change to one of shock.

"You were going to dye your gorgeous brown hair bleach blond?"

"Yeah. I decided against him once Jillian started becoming even more annoying." I checked my watch and it said 4:15. "Shit! Cody, I gotta go. My appointment is fifteen minutes away."

"Oh, go ahead. Don't let me hold you back."

"Thanks. Do you want to stop by later? I'm not sure when I'll be done but I'll call you."

"That would be great."

"Great. See ya." I stood on my tip toes a bit and gave Cody a deep kiss goodbye and headed down the street to where my 'appointment' was. Cody was in for a surprise later tonight.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one. What exactly does Maria have an appointment for? Keep reading and you'll find out.


	6. Inked Up

Hey you're back! Sit back and enjoy chapter six.

**American Dream**

"Hey there. How can we help you?"

"Hi. I actually called you guys and set up an appointment about a week ago."

"Alright. Name please?"

"Maria Howard."

"Oh, here you are. You already sent us the design so we'll get straight to work. I'm Travis. Follow me." Travis led me to a chair and I sat down. "Any particular spot you want these?"

"Would it be okay if I put them on the underside of my arm up by my shoulder?"

"Under the bicep?" I nodded. "Shouldn't be a problem. I just need you to lie on your stomach with your arms flat by your sides." I listened to Travis and patiently waited for him to continue. He prepped the backs of my arms and got his tattoo gun started. "You look kind of familiar. Are you on television by any chance?"

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to dsitract me from the pain from the needle which was a good thing because it sure was painful. "Yeah I am. I'm a WWE Diva."

"Oh, A.M. Holly right? You're big brother is Hardcore Holly?"

"Yup, that's me."

"Awesome. I'm kind of a big WWE fanatic so don't mind me if I tend to ask a lot of questions."

"It's okay. I'm used to it by now."

"So are you and Cody Rhodes in any kind of relationship? You two seem to click really well."

"Um, I don't know if we are in any kind of relationship so to speak. But I'm hoping that we'll get somewhere by the time another championship defense rolls around."

"You are pretty awesome so I would hope he would realize what's right in front of him. I mean, out of all the Divas that I see you are the most understanding not to mention you are pretty gorgeous."

"Well thank you Travis. The only problem with all the gorgeous Divas running around is that there is a lot of temptation and such and I don't know how well Cody would handle it."

"He seemed to handle that Jillian girl pretty well when he was sitting ringside."

"You saw this Monday's Raw?"

"Yup. I'm a bit of a fanatic and my boss knows it so he lets me off early on Mondays and Fridays so I can catch the shows. If I do have to work I make sure that I tape it and the first thing I do when I get home is watch it."

"Wow. Your girlfriend must think you have no life."

"If I had one she probably would. I'm still looking for the right one. I went through a couple bad ones, actually a lot of bad ones but I'm still looking."

"Oh. Well best of luck to you. You're pretty cool to me."

"Thanks for that. So is this your first tattoo?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking about getting another one."

"Cool."

"When I do get the next one I'll be sure to ask for you."

"Well thank you. That arm is done so onto the next one." He rolled around to my other arm and went to work. "So how is it working with John Cena? He's pretty damn awesome."

"He's so much fun to be around. He has got to be one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. It's always a surprise when he says that he's single."

"That is a shocker."

"Aren't you going to ask me if any of the Divas are single?"

"Nah. I'm not looking for a girl like that. No offense but they tend to be bitchy. I'm just looking for a normal somebody who isn't on television. It would be awesome to meet one of them but that's as far as I'd go."

_Whoa, he's got to be the first guy I've heard say that. Maybe I should help him try to find someon-Ow!_

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean for that to hurt. Is Randy Orton really that horrible in person?"

"Oh God he's worse. He's under the illusion that we're supposed to be together and yesterday John had told me that he was going to cheat on his then girlfriend now fiancee with me. He's horrible and I can't stand him."

"Wow. Maybe he should just back off. Smart guys would."

"Yeah, he should. You know, I may have just met you but you have got to be the nicest guy I know."

I saw his cheeks turn a little red as he smiled. "Well, thank you. Alright, you're done. Here's a mirror so you can see them in the big mirror right over there." He handed me a mirror and I walked over to the other mirror to check them out.

"Oh my God. That is amazing. Wow." I could not stop smiling. It definitely turned out better than I expected. "Thank you so much."

"Not a problem. The pleasure was all mine. I just need to wrap you up, to protect the tattoo." He rubbed Vaseline on both of my arms and then wrapped them up in saran wrap. "You're all done. They wrote that you paid in advance so I suppose I'll see you next time."

"Yup. It will have to be soon because we're flying out in a couple days. I'll make sure to ask for you though. So I guess you should expect a phone call soon. Thanks again." I gave him a hug and grabbed my bag.

"Don't mention it. It's my job. Take care, Maria."

"You two Travis. Hey, if you ever want to talk or have any other questions about anything give me a call." I handed him a piece of paper with my cell number on it. "Hold still." I got out my phone and took a picture of him. Boy, he was super cute.

"Thanks. I guess you should expect a call from me soon too." We laughed and I waved goodbye to Travis. I headed back to the hotel with a huge smile on my face. I caught the elevator on the bottom floor and to my surprise John caught it too.

"Hey there Maria. What's with the saran wrap? Did you get injured?"

"No. Don't tell anyone, especially Cody, but I got two tattoos underneath my arms. They're kind of going to be a surprise for everybody next week. I'm probably getting another one either tomorrow or the day before we fly out again. The guy who did them for me was really nice and he's a huge WWE fan. He was even surprised when I said that you were still single."

"Oh. That's cool. Why was he shocked?"

"You're awesome, sweet, funny, nice and frankly pretty damn handsome. It is unbelievable that you are still single."

I saw John's cheeks turn a little red as he smiled. "Well thanks Maria. I never really thought about it like that."

"How did that hot date turn out?"

"Horrible. Turns out she wanted Randy instead of me. I had to leave ten minutes into the date."

"That's horrible. Stupid bitch doesn't see that Randy is a jackass. Well, I'm off. I might call you tonight I'm not sure. Bye John."

"See ya Maria."

Today has to have been one of the best days I have ever had.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one. I'll crank the next one out as soon as I can. Any questions? Just ask me.


	7. Secret Plans

Hey you're back! Sit back and enjoy chapter seven. We're cranking these bad boys out aren't we?

**American Dream**

I pulled out my card key, unlocked my door and headed inside. Just as I put my purse down, my cell phone rang. Caller-id said it was Cody, as did the ring tone.

"Hey Cody."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Caller-id, genius. What's up?"

"Oh. Are you done with your appointment?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I kind of miss you. Can you come back to my room?"

_Aw, he misses me and it hasn't even been that long. I so need to tell him how I really feel. _"Sure. I just have to make one phone call."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye."

I hung up with Cody then started dialing again.

"Travis Eli. How can I help you?"

"Hey Travis it's Maria."

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"Can I set up another appointment for tomorrow?"

"Sure. What time?"

"You going to be in at 3:30?"

"I work all day tomorrow. ECW comes on at a late enough time so I don't have to rush home. Are you going to send in the designs ahead of time again?"

"No. I'll bring them with me this time. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay. See ya then."

"Bye"

I hung up with Travis, grabbed my bag and card key again and headed to Cody's room. I got there in no time and knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood Cody with a smile on his face.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He led me inside and I flopped onto the couch. "It wasn't even that long Cody."

"I know. You probably think I'm clingy or something."

"Not at all. You want to know who is clingy? Jamie Noble. He's crazy man."

"How do you know Jamie?"

"I went with Matt to a Smackdown meeting and Jamie was hanging all over Michelle. It was craziness."

"He is a bit crazy. I understand where he's coming from because Michelle is pretty awesome but there is a line." Cody sat down next to me with a rather large smile on his face. "So what was your appointment about? You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine. It's a secret. I can't tell you yet."

"Why not?"

"Because it is a surprise. For you."

"Me? You don't have to do anything for me." Cody brought me closer to him and rested his head on my shoulder. We stood there for a few seconds before Cody led me to his room. "Please stay here tonight."

"You don't have to say please Cody. You know I will."

"Great. Here are some of my clothes." He handed me one of his t-shirts and a pair of gym shorts. I quickly changed in the bathroom then came back out to catch Cody shirtless. I slipped into bed and pulled the covers over myself. Truth be told, I was beat. I felt Cody climb into bed and drape his arm over my side. Within minutes I was asleep.

-Next Morning-

I woke up and felt Cody's arm still draped over my side. I gently eased my way out of bed and into the living room. I walked over to the balcony and stepped outside to feel the breeze.

"What are you doing up so early?" I turned around to see Cody walking towards me rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I have another appointment today and I would rather not sleep the day away."

"Oh. Are you going to let me come with you this time?"

"It's a secret. I told you that already." I saw Cody give me a slightly evil look and watched him walk back into the bedroom. Something was up with Cody and I had no idea what it was.

_Cody's Point of View_

What are these appointments she keeps having? Is she seeing Randy? We aren't together but it still hurts nonetheless. Come next Monday, she is so in for it. I don't care what she says. I've heard the way Randy talks and maybe he's right. I must have been wrong about her this whole time. I'm not going to give her the chance to break my heart again. I grabbed my phone off the dresser and dialed Jillian's number.

_Maria's Point of View_

I couldn't be happier. Noon had come and gone and I couldn't sit still. I had just finished the design I was working on when I watched Cody come out of the bedroom fully dressed and ready to go. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go hang with some of the Divas from Raw. Don't wait up." He walked out the door, letting it slam slightly.

"What is up with him lately?" I shook it off, thinking he was just a little upset from me being gone all day. For the next three hours, I practically bounced around the room. I put my shoes on, grabbed my bag with the designs inside and headed out the door. I practically ran to the tattoo parlor and headed inside.

"How can I help- oh hey Maria. What can I do for you today?"

"Hey Travis.Well, you can do a lot." I handed him the designs and watched him look them over.

"You have serious talent Maria. So where is this going?"

"Between my shoulder blades."

"Good spot to put it. Everyone will see it then."

"Yup. The entire world can see you work displayed on my back."

"Wow, that's an honor in and of itself. Come on to the back and we'll get you all inked up."

I followed Travis back to the same chair I was in yesterday, this time lying on my stomach. I unlaced the back of my shirt so there was nothing in Travis' way. Somehow I could tell that Travis was a little more nervous than yesterday because he was a little hesitant. "You okay Travis?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just hold still and try to think about something other than the needle."

"Alright." Roughly 45 minutes later, Travis finished up the tattoo and rubbed the Vaseline on it.

"You're all done. Here's a mirror and you can go check it out in the other mirror right here." I stood up slowly and checked out Travis' work.

"Wow, that is amazing. You are amazing Travis. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure."

I laced my shirt back up and hugged Travis before we walked back to the register. I handed him my credit card and he took care of the payment. I grabbed a small envelope out of my bag and handed it to Travis.

"What's this?"

"An all-year pass to every event this year."

"Are you serious? You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah I did. You did some amazing work and I can't think of any other way to repay you. Maybe I'll see you at some shows."

"Yeah. Thank you so much Maria. You don't know how long I've been waiting to see WWE live."

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye." I walked out the door and grabbed my cell phone out of my bag. I called Cody but it ended up going into his voice mail. I left him a message, slightly confused. I headed back to my room and waited for Cody to call me back. I decided to call it a night at around 11:30 and there was still no word from Cody. I was exhausted but still slightly worried. I sure hope Cody is okay.

**-FIN-**

What exactly is Cody planning on doing with Jillian? What tattoos are such a big surprise for Cody? Want answers? Stay tuned.


	8. Cody's Betrayal

Hey you're back! Sit back and enjoy chapter eight. I'm starting this chapter and the next Raw show. Try to keep up. We're cranking these bad boys out aren't we?

**American Dream**

I drove to Raw with Bob because I still hadn't heard anything from Cody in almost a week. "Bob, I'm worried about him. Did he train with you at all?"

"No. I kept calling but all I got was his voice mail. He better not be out partying and not training. If we lose these titles because of him, he's going to have some serious punishment coming his way. Don't worry Maria. I'm sure he's fine." I smiled slightly and we both headed to the locker rooms. As we were walking to the locker rooms, I saw Cody...and the last person I wanted to see hanging on him: Jillian. I could feel my heart shattering in a million pieces. He turned around and I could see him smirking, something he never used to do.

"Oh hey Bob, Maria. What's up?"

"What in the hell do you think you're doing Cody? You decided to not train all week for...some...girl." Bob got in Cody's face but soon realized that he wasn't hanging on me but on Jillian. "You backstabbing son of a bitch."

I stood frozen in the same spot, crushed and heartbroken. I didn't cry, I wouldn't want to give Jillian the satisfaction. Instead, I kept in professional.

"I knew Cody would wise up. He has obviously seen the light and is now with some respectable company, not some tramp like you Maria."

"That's how you want to play it Cody? Fine. Be with Jillian. I should let you know Jillian, he tends to be a very good lap dog. Just don't hit him, he's a submissive pisser." I walked to the locker room and quickly changed into my ring attire. My match with Jillian was the second match of the night. The time for my match came around and I couldn't be more amped to beat Jillian's face in. I watched Jillian come out to the ring with Cody at her heels. I felt anger rise up in my chest but suppressed it. I was planning on using it on Jillian. Bob came up behind me, championship around his waist and a concerned look on his face.

"You okay Maria? I'm sorry Cody turned out to be a jerk."

"He's not a jerk, Bob. Something isn't right here and he's not acting like himself."

"Kick her ass for me. I can't stand her."

"That was the plan. The day after Raw last week, I went to get a tattoo and he's been acting weird ever since."

"A tattoo of what?"

I took off my small jacket and showed Bob the insides of my biceps. In red and gold script, the name 'Cody Rhodes' was on each bicep with a rose twisting around each name.

"Does he know you got that?"

"No. Then I got this one two days after Raw." I showed Bob my back between my shoulder blades. It read 'Holly' in blue script with angel wings sprouting from the side. "I guess he thought I was avoiding him or something. I had planned on showing him the day we flew out but I never saw him."

"He's going to be pretty embarrassed to find out you weren't seeing someone behind his back. Those are impressive tattoos. He's going to feel pretty low."

"I hope he understands."

"If he doesn't, that's his loss."

"I guess. Are you coming out there with me?"

"Yup."

My music hit and Bob and I went down the ramp. I showed off my biceps and flung off my jacket. I turned to come face to face with Jillian but before the ref could ring the bell to start the match, Lillian spoke up once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this Divas match scheduled for one fall is now a number one contenders match." I smirked at Jillian and she kept fluffing her hair. I would love nothing more than to smack the clown make-up off her face. The bell rang and we squared off. She had a slight height advantage so she was able to get me in a side headlock. She bounced me off the ropes, attempted a clothesline but I ducked out. I hit her with a dropkick and went for the cover. She kicked out at two and I felt frustration start to build up. I grabbed her by the hair and attempted to whip her into the corner but she turned it around. She screamed and attempted to hit me in the corner but I jumped onto the top rope and kicked her into the mat. I turned around and hit her with a moonsault. I went for the cover but Cody distracted the ref to break up the count. Bob pulled Cody off the apron and slapped him in the face. While I was distracted, Jillian attempted a roll-out but I kicked out seconds before the ref counted to three. Cody somehow tricked Bob into distracting the ref so he could grab me through the ropes to give Jillian the edge. She came running full steam at me but I slipped out Cody's grasp just in time for her to hit Cody. As she stood stunned, I turned her around and hit her with my finishing move. I went for the cover and got the pin fall. The ref raised my hand as the winner and victory could not have been sweeter at that moment. I hugged Bob and stood on the top rope to please the fans. As I was standing with my back turned, Cody yanked me off the top rope. I landed on the back of my neck and everything instantly went black.

_Bob's Point of View_

I watched Maria get yanked down hard into the mat and something told me she wasn't getting back up. I quickly got into the ring and right into Cody's face. "What's wrong with you man? Why the hell did you do that?" I knelt down to see if Maria was alright and she wasn't moving. I told the ref to get some help down here but I was yanked to my feet by Cody. "You don't want to mess with me right now. If you want to stay in one piece, you will back the hell off." Cody didn't back down. "Suit yourself." I hit Cody with a hard clothesline and set him up for the Alabama Slam. I hit the Slam and turned my attention back to Maria. I helped the medics get her to the back and into an ambulance. Cody better pray that she pulls through because if she doesn't, he is going to be in a hospital bed.

**-FIN-**

That is it for this chapter. Stay tuned. P.S.: Sorry it took so long.


	9. Guilt Hurts

Hey you're back! Sit back and enjoy chapter nine. Try to keep up. We're going to be in Cody's point of view now. Let's see if we can't squeeze some guilt out of him. We're cranking these bad boys out aren't we? For the record, I have no idea how many Lumberjacks there usually are in a Lumberjack match. I just guessed it was eight.

**American Dream**

I watched as the medic team and Bob helped Maria out of the arena. I felt horrible. Jillian had to drag me out of the ring because I was too stunned. We made it backstage and Jillian tried something on me but I pushed her away.

"Cody, what's wrong baby?"

"I'm not your baby Jillian."

"That's not how you were acting earlier. What's wrong?"

"You're what is wrong. I shouldn't have done this. I have to go. Leave me alone Jillian."

"You have a match tonight, you can't leave."

"Damn it. Wait, no I don't."

"Yes you do. I got Regal to put you in a mixed tag match with me against Maria and Santino."

"What? What is wrong with you? I'm going to throw the match, I don't care what you say." I stormed off to the locker room and what greeted me wasn't good. The entire locker room stopped what they were doing and glared at me as they walked closer. John got in my face, with no smile evident.

"You made a huge mistake Cody. She was the nicest Diva on the roster and you pull a stunt like that? You just made a whole lot of enemies." I saw the camera man come in out of the corner of my eye and I knew this was getting broadcasted live. John nodded and before I could react, the entire locker room attacked me and started to hit me. A few minutes later, they all stopped and filed out of the locker room but John stayed. "You better watch your back Cody. You never know who's behind you." He walked out of the locker room and I managed to stand myself up. I changed into my ring attire and sat down. I could already feel the bruises starting to form all over my body. Minutes before my match was set to start, John came back into the locker room. "Cody, there has a been a change to your mixed tag match coming up."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"It is now a lumberjack match."

"A lumberjack match? You can't do that with Divas."

"It has already been made, Cody. The lumberjacks already know not to do anything to the Divas. It is an understood rule of wrestling, Cody. No one is fond of you or Santino. This should be an interesting match, that's for sure." I watched John leave and I stood up. I waited for Jillian to head out first and then headed out when my music started to play. It was awkward to hear Hardcore Holly's theme when he wasn't even in the arena. When I came out to the ramp, it didn't surprise me that I was bombarded with boos. I managed to hobble down to the ring where Jillian, Maria and Santino were already waiting. I got into the ring and then the lumberjacks came out. I looked up at the ramp and soon realized that I was going to go through hell tonight. The lumberjacks were Randy Orton, Triple H, Lance Cade, Trevor Murdoch, Snitsky, Carlito, Mr. Kennedy, and John Cena. Everyone was cheering as soon as the bell rang, leaving me and Santino to start. Jillian and Maria have had their differences and I'm not exactly the fondest of Santino. Santino and I squared off and I easily overtook him. He attempted to turn the match in his favor but his feeble attempts weren't going to work. Somehow, we both managed to end up on the outside of the ring. The Lumberjacks decided to take matters into their own hands and started to let loose on both of us. They threw Santino into his own corner by Maria and she tagged herself in. Jillian did the same to me and they both squared up in the center of the ring. Jillian kept checking on me but it backfired because Maria got the roll-up and won the match. Santino rolled into the ring after getting away from the angry Lumberjacks. I struggled to get up and turned around slowly. What was behind me, was not pretty. All eight Lumberjacks were heading up the ramp after me. John stepped forward with a huge smile on his face. Just before they all decided to attack me, someone came on the tron.

"Wait!" We all looked up to see the last person we expected to see: A.M. Holly. She was in the back of an ambulance on a stretcher with a microphone in her hand. "You guys...can get back at Cody...just not tonight." The tron went back to the camera angle and we all just stood there, still shocked from actually seeing her coherent after what happened. I hobbled backstage as the Lumberjacks began to argue amongst themselves. I made it to the locker room, changed as quickly as my battered body would allow and quickly left the arena. I got to the hotel rather quickly and headed straight for my room. I opened the door, slammed the door and my bags, and headed for my bedroom. The two things on my mind were Maria and sleep. I felt absolutely horrible that I did that to her. John, the Lumberjacks and everyone in the whole damn arena had the right to be mad at me. Hell, I was mad at myself. I took my shirt off and eased myself into my bed. I was just about to fall asleep when my phone rang. I groaned and grabbed my phone off the nightstand. I didn't even look at the caller-id, I just answered it. "Hello?"

"Come to the door." The call ended and I just sat there, stunned and a little bit scared. With my phone still in my hand, I eased back out of bed. I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen/dining area to open the door. I opened it and my jaw dropped. "Hi Cody."

**-FIN-**

Who was at Cody's door? Wanna find out? Read the next chapter.


	10. She Came Back To Me?

Hey you're back! Sit back and enjoy chapter ten. Try to keep up. We're going to be in Cody's point of view now. We're cranking these bad boys out aren't we? Just keep in mind that the Maria I am referring to is Hardcore Holly's baby sister. Sorry it took so long guys. I have MAJOR ADD, and I've been busy with school.

**American Dream**

I just stood there at the door, shirtless and jaw dropped. "Maria? What are you doing here? I thought you would be in hospital for at least the rest of the night. You do not know how sorry I am for that. I didn't mean to. I jumped to conclusions and I won't-" She cut me off by bringing my face to hers in a deep kiss. I hesitated at first but quickly starting kissing her back. She pushed me backwards into the room and closed the door behind her. She backed me up into the wall hard, which isn't good when you have at least twenty bruises with more still forming. I broke the kiss to let out a deep groan.

"Sorry. I forgot the entire Raw roster kicked your ass for what you did." She took off her jacket, revealing her bare shoulders and her ring attire.

"It's okay. I deserved it. Why are you still wearing your..." I stopped mid-sentence because my eyes went to her biceps. "What do they say?"

"They say Cody..." She pointed to the right one. "...and Rhodes." She pointed to the left one. "The one of my back says Holly. Wanna see it?"

I nodded. She turned around and I saw what she was talking about. "Those are amazing. Is that why you were gone?"

"Yeah. I was going to show you the day after I got the one on my back but you wouldn't answer your phone."

"Maria, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. I jumped to conclusions and I know I shouldn't have done that. Is there anything that I can-"

"Shh." She put her finger up to my lips to silence me. "Cody, you don't have to do anything. It is an honest mistake, I understand. But you do realize that you have to pay for it. Right?"

"Yeah, I know. I regret doing that so much, Maria. You have no idea."

"Cody, if you didn't regret it I would be surprised. Look, you can attempt to make it up to me tonight."

"Anything. You say it, I will do it. I don't care what it is."

"You can come back over here and continue what we were doing."

"Really? You could have asked me to do the most horrible things imaginable and you didn't?" She rolled her eyes and started walking towards me, making me walk backwards towards the couch.

"Yeah. I figured that you would get your comeuppance at the hands of the Raw roster. By the way, John is my best friend so he's going to demolish you the first chance he gets."

"Crap."

"Yeah. Next time you feel like screwing someone over, know who they are connected to." She kept walking towards me and I fell backwards onto the couch. Maria quickly followed and began to kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around Maria's waist and brought her even closer to me. I sat up and turned so that my legs were hanging over the edge of the couch and stood up. Maria wrapped her legs around my waist, sending shivers all throughout my body. I walked her to the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. Maria propped herself up onto her elbows and crawled backwards until she reached the pillows, leaving me at the foot of the bed staring up at her. She gave me that 'come here' look and I wasted no time in crawling up to her. I hovered over her for a few seconds before she pulled me on top of her and started to kiss me again. Her hands roamed across my back and slid across some of my bruises, causing me to sigh into the kiss. She took that opportunity to stick her tongue into my mouth to start wrestling with my tongue. I ran my hands up her sides and felt her entire body shudder underneath me. I moved my mouth down to her neck between her shoulder and ear. She let out a light gasp and I smirked against her skin. In all my days, I never thought that I would be doing something like this with a girl as beautiful as Maria. She pulled my face back up to hers and kissed me before she flipped me over. I almost asked what she was doing but found my voice unwilling to work once Maria started to kiss my chest. It felt so good I couldn't keep my eyes open. She continued lower to the top of my warm up pants that I sleep in and I felt my breathing get ragged. She bit down on a spot near my bellybutton and I let out a moan. My eyes flew open and I looked down at Maria who was looking up at me, smiling.

"Did you like that Cody?"

"Yeah..."

"Good." She turned her attention back to what she was doing and my head hit the pillow again. My pants got tighter and I knew Maria could feel it; she was right there. She made her way back up to my mouth and gave a mind blowing kiss before she rested her head on the pillow.

"Tired?"

"Kinda."

"Then go to sleep."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all. I care more about you than I do myself. You get some sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise." She smiled that beautiful smile at me and kissed my forehead before she turned around to drift off to sleep. I may have had a major hard-on but I didn't want her to fall asleep while I was returning the favor. I looked at her angelic face, kissed her cheek and then laid my head on my own pillow, drifting off to sleep almost immediately.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this part. Again, sorry it took so long. The next one will be out as soon as I can type it up. Message me any ideas!


	11. Morning Beautiful

Hey you're back! Sit back and enjoy chapter eleven. Try to keep up. We're still going to be in Cody's point of view now. Just keep in mind that the Maria I am referring to is Hardcore Holly's baby sister. Sorry it took so long guys. I have MAJOR ADD, and I've been busy with school.

**American Dream**

I woke up, feeling strangely energetic. I rolled over onto my side to look to my right and there was the reason. I had forgotten that Maria was even here with me. I kissed the top of her head and watched a small smile appear on her face. I rolled back onto my other and gently got out of bed so I didn't wake her up. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. I snuck some clothes out of my dresser, snuck into the bathroom and quickly got dressed. Ten minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom dressed and cleaned up. I snuck back around to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for Maria. Twenty minutes later, I slowly and carefully walked into the bed and gently placed the tray on the bed. She stretched and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Cody."

"Morning, beautiful. I made you breakfast."

"Aw, you didn't have to do that."

"I know. But I felt like doing it. I figured you could use something nice after what I did to you."

"Is this kind of like your apology?"

"Nope. No one thing can ever take the place of how sorry I am."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes. You have no idea how sorry I am. I jumped to conclusions and I knew I shouldn't have. It's just sometimes when I fall for someone I tend to get possessive when we aren't even together-"

"Shh Cody." She put her finger to my lips. Even her skin was silky smooth, it was so tantalizing. "I know Cody. It happens sometimes, I understand. Are you telling me that you are falling for me?"

"Yes. Ever since I saw you, I was captivated. I knew right then and there that I wanted to be with you."

"Wow, Cody. That's really sweet." I just stared into her eyes, smiling. "What, Cody?"

"Nothing. There's just something I want to do."

"What's that?"

Without another word, I brought my face to hers and kissed her. She jumped a little but then deepened the kiss by bringing me close to her. I ran my hand up her leg, feeling every inch of her soft, smooth skin. She gasped slightly and I took the advantage to slip my tongue into her mouth. I heard someones phone start to ring and I groaned.

"Crap, that's mine Cody. I'm sorry." She kissed me lightly and ran to go get her phone. I flopped down onto my stomach, cursing whoever was calling at 10:30 in the morning. As she was walking and talking on the phone, I could tell she was talking to Bob. Now I wasn't really angry, just kind of disappointed I had to stop. I have no idea what it is but when I kiss Maria, something goes off inside me and I don't want to stop. While I was trying to figure out what it was, I didn't really notice that Maria had stopped talking on the phone. "Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"That was Bob. He was just wondering where I was. I told him I was with friends."

"Why didn't you tell him you were with me?"

"Do you not pay attention during matches? He said he wanted to seriously hurt you and put you in a hospital bed...and he wasn't kidding. That was real emotion. Cody, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh. I had no idea he was serious. I just thought it was really good acting."

"Yeah. So I want to keep our meetings on the down low, not a word to anyone."

"Mum is the word."

"Good." She leaned in to kiss me again and her phone rang...again. She groaned, as did I, and stood up to go get her phone. I gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her face to mine. I kissed her deeply and pulled away, leaving her breathless. As she stood there, I smiled at her reaction.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"Yeah...I am." She grabbed her phone and I just leaned back with a huge smile on my face. Turns out, it was Vince on the phone. Business calls are a serious matter and I could tell it was going to be a while so I decided to sneak in a shower. I took off my shirt and was headed to the bathroom when I heard Maria tell Vince goodbye. "What are you doing Cody?"

"I was going to get a shower. That okay?"

"Yeah. There's just one thing."

"What is that?"

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Whoa...that was unexpected.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this part. Again, sorry it took so long. The next one will be out as soon as I can type it up. Message me any ideas!


	12. Someone Hates Me

Hey you're back! Sit back and enjoy chapter twelve. Try to keep up. We're still going to be in Cody's point of view now. Just keep in mind that the Maria I am referring to is Hardcore Holly's baby sister. We left off with Cody getting into the shower and Maria asking if she could join him.

**American Dream**

I couldn't believe what I just heard. "You want to what?"

"Join you in the shower. It conserves water, you know."

"Nice try. Sorry Maria, it would just feel way too weird for my taste."

"It's okay Cody. I understand. I'll be out here waiting for you when you're done."

"Okay. I'll be out soon." She smiled at me, turned around and left the room. I shut the bathroom door and stripped down to nothing. I turned on the hot shower and stepped in. Ten minutes later, I was back out. I left the bathroom with the towel still wrapped around my waist and tried to decide whether or not to wear what I was already wearing or wear something else.

"Hey Cody."

I jumped slightly, not even realizing that Maria was even in the room. "Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just looking at very gorgeous man in a towel. What are you doing?"

"Trying to decide what to wear." She laughed. "What?"

"And they all say it's just a girl thing." I just laughed. I felt her hands come up behind me and sit on my hips. "What are you doing Maria?"

"Nothing."

"I find that very hard to believe."

"Not the only thing..." My eyes shot open. Oh no, she was right.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Really? You may be saying that but your friend down there is telling me the truth."

"What? I can't help it if this is kind of a turn on. What do you want me to tell you?"

"The truth."

"Fine." I turned to face Maria. "You are very, unbelievably sexy to me. Every thing that you do turns me on, especially this."

"That's all I wanted to know."

"Now what?"

"You tell me. What do you want to do now?" She came even closer to me, leaving inches in between us.

"I can think of a few things actually."

"Try me."

"If you say so." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up against me, kissing her hard. My hands found the bottom of her tank top and pulled it off her. Feeling her bare skin against mine, was enough to send me over the edge by itself. She wrapped her hands around my neck, bringing us even closer together. Her hands moved to mine and guided me to the top of her shorts. I hesitated, not entirely sure what to do.

"Go ahead Cody." She could obviously tell that I was hesitating. I stopped and looked her in her gorgeous blue eyes. I nodded and unbuttoned the button on her jeans. They fell to the floor along with her tank top and she shoved me onto the bed. I have never seen anything more beautiful than Maria right now. Standing there in just her bra and panties was a sight I never wanted to forget. "What?"

"You look...beautiful."

"I do not." I pulled her on top of me and pushed some hair out of her face.

"Yes, you do." I ran my hands up her sides, feeling her soft smooth skin that was always hidden underneath her clothes. She leaned closer, to the point where there were inches between our lips. I pulled her head down and gave her a deep kiss. She moaned slightly and I took that opportunity to gently massage her tongue with mine. I felt her hands trace lines down my chest, sending shivers through my entire body. Her hands drifted down to my towel and she began to pull it down, when the worst thing happened. Someone knocked on my door.

Someone hates me, I just know it.

**-FIN-**

Sorry it is so short. Again, sorry it took so long. The next one will be out as soon as I can type it up. Message me any ideas!


	13. Randy and Jillian

Hey you're back! Sit back and enjoy chapter thirteen. Try to keep up. We're still going to be in Cody's point of view now. Just keep in mind that the Maria I am referring to is Hardcore Holly's baby sister. We left off with Cody and Maria having fun on his bed when someone knocked on his door.

**American Dream**

"Maria...I have to...get that."

"I'm sure they will call."

"That's...oh, what I'm afraid of." Maria was expertly keeping me from getting up or even talking by kissing the skin just above my towel. At this point the knocking became banging, which scared me and made Maria jump. "Please? Just get in the bathroom and stay there until I get you. Okay?" She nodded and gave me a quick kiss before running into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. I grabbed my jeans and quickly threw them on, zipping them up as I got to the door. I looked through the peep hole and couldn't believe who was standing there. I opened the door with a confused look on my face. "Jillian?"

"Hey there Cody Rhody."

"Don't call me that. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing after that tramp basically got the entire locker room to gang up on you."

"Don't call her that and I deserved it. I should not have done what I did. I am fully ready to pay for what I did."

"But you don't have to. I brought Randy with me." Sure enough, in walked Randy with a huge smirk on his face.

"Rhodes."

"Orton. Look, both of you get the hell out of my room."

"Not until we find her. We know she's here. We saw her come back to you last night."

I got right in Randy's face, not caring if he was taller or bigger than me. "What did you do?"

"We followed her when she came back after what you did. Now, where is she?"

"Not here. Now get out."

Randy got right in my face, smirk still plastered on his smug face. "Why are you shirtless?"

"I just got out of the shower. See the towel?" Randy shoved me backwards, making me land on the coffee table which made it and everything else on it shatter. "Look, Randy. I am not getting into a street fight with you in my own room. Now get...out." I shoved Randy back as far as I could, feeling an anger rise in me that I have never felt before. Jillian came out of the bathroom and I felt myself get even angrier.

"He's right Randy. She's not here."

"See? Now get the hell out of my room." Randy hit me square in the jaw, sending me straight to the floor.

"Come on, Jillian. Let's get out of this loser room." Randy and Jillian walked out together, slamming the door behind them. I picked myself up off the floor and ran to the bathroom.

"Maria? Where are you?" If Jillian went in the bathroom and Maria wasn't there, I had no idea where she was. I watched the cabinet door open up and Maria crawled out. "Maria! Um, how did you get in there?"

She smiled at me as she stood up, brushing the dirt off herself. "Yoga can be your best friend."

"You are that flexible?"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her, our skin touching and making the room hot again. "Wouldn't you like to find out?"

"Yes...Yes, I would." I nuzzled her neck, letting my hair tickle Maria's neck. She laughed softly and licked the outside of my ear. "Maria..."

"Would you like to continue what we were doing, Cody?"

"Yes...please." I leaned in to kiss her but she stopped me.

"Did Randy do that to you?" She turned my face to the side and lightly touched the already formed bruise on the left side of my face.

"Yeah. It's no big deal, I promise." I went to kiss her but she ducked out underneath me to go towards the kitchen.

"I don't care what you say. That looks painful. Come on." She grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"Maria...please don't worry about it."

"Too late. I'm worrying about it. Now sit and do not move." I just laughed and sat on the chair next to the table. I watched her bend over to get the ice out of the freezer, silently thanking the designer of the refrigerator. "Like the view, Cody?"

"Yes. Very much so." She walked towards me, ice pack in hand and a smile on her face.

"Glad you do." She gently put the ice on my face, causing me to jerk a bit from the cold. "Sorry. I wish there was another way to make your eye feel better."

"You know, there is another way actually."

"What is it? I want to do anything to help." I grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against my chest. "Cody..."

"Shh. Trust me, please." I stood back up and started to lightly kiss her neck, getting excited from the sounds that were coming out of Maria's mouth. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom to try and continue what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted.

**-FIN-**

Sorry it is so short. Again, sorry it took so long. The next one will be out as soon as I can type it up. Message me any ideas!


	14. Close but Not Quite

Hey you're back! Sit back and enjoy chapter fourteen. Try to keep up. We're still going to be in Cody's point of view now. Just keep in mind that the Maria I am referring to is Hardcore Holly's baby sister. We left off with Cody trying very hard to continue what he and Maria were doing before Randy & Jillian interrupted them.

**American Dream**

I gently placed Maria down on the bed, watching her crawl backwards towards the pillows and being playful. "What are you doing, Maria?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Nothing, my ass."

"You have a very nice ass. I stare at it all the time." She smiled and I felt my knees go weak and I started to fall into the mattress. I heard her start to giggle and I smirked at her evilly. "Oh no. What is big bad Cody going to do to poor defenseless me?"

"Wouldn't you love to know?" I finally made it so that we were face to face.

"I'm _aching_ to know." Her response was low and it sent a heat wave throughout my body.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

I smirked. "You're going to find out first-hand." I lowered my mouth to her neck and gently started to bite her skin. I jumped slightly when I felt her clutch my back, quickly remembering that there were bruises on my back from the locker room beat-down. I pushed through the pain and continued my journey lower down to her chest.

"Cody...wait."

"What? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I looked into her eyes, trying to search for an answer to all three of my questions.

"I...just don't know if I'm ready to do this yet."

"Oh, okay. I'll stop then."

"Really? I don't-"

"Shh. If you aren't ready, then I won't do it. I will never force you to do something you don't want to do." I laid back on the other side of her and propped myself up on my arm.

"You are so sweet Cody." She kissed my forehead and I began to smile again.

"Thank you. You're sweet too, ya know."

"I had the whole locker room beat on your ass. How is that sweet?"

"I don't care what you can make other people do to me. I will always think you are the sweetest, nicest, most beautiful girl I have ever met. I don't think you would have gotten those tattoos of my name if you weren't the person I know you are. Would you?"

"I guess not."

"Exactly. Do you want to watch a movie...or something?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"Anything you want."

"There needs to be more guys like you, Cody. Less women would be single."

I could feel my cheeks get hot but I just smiled at Maria. "Oh really?"

"100 percent. Cody, I would rather have a guy like you than a guy like Randy Orton."

"You can't mean that. You know how many women across the world drool over him in his tights and when he is glistening. The lights don't help either and when he walks back into the locker room, that stuff stinks." I watched Maria laugh and snuggle up against my side. Nothing could be better than this. She was right. Girls like her didn't need to be treated like barbie dolls and used just for one thing. I would never dream of doing that to her. But when the next Monday Night Raw comes around, I'm going to have to pay my dues for what I _did_ do to her. I didn't care.

The whole roster could kick my ass and I would still love Maria more than anything. Bring it on.

**-FIN-**

Sorry it is so short. Again, sorry it took so long. The next one will be out as soon as I can type it up. Message me any ideas!


	15. Mickie Visits

Hey you're back! Sit back and enjoy chapter fifteen. Try to keep up. We're still going to be in Cody's point of view now. Just keep in mind that the Maria I am referring to is Hardcore Holly's baby sister. We left off with Cody saying that the he loved Maria unconditionally.

**American Dream**

I woke up to see Maria snuggled up against me and I couldn't hold back a smile. I snuggled into the back of her neck, wanting to feel more of her soft skin against mine.

"Morning Cody."

"Morning, beautiful." I kissed the back of her neck and snuggled even closer to her.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Yeah, sure. What is it, Cody?"

"I just want to make sure I still have a chance with you." She sat up with a confused look on her face.

"Still have a chance with me? What in the world are you talking about?"

This isn't how I wanted this to go. "Well, after I thought that you were ditching me for Randy-"

"Cody, do not worry about that. If I didn't forgive you, I wouldn't be here."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Cody, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. You know you don't have to ask me."

"Then believe me when I say that I forgive you and that I would love nothing more than to try to have a relationship with you. Cody, you mean the world to me and I don't want to let you go. Please believe me." Those words made my heart flutter. I knew she was telling me the truth and I was thinking that she hated me.

"Yes, I believe you. I don't know why I keep thinking you hate me but I do. After hearing those words, I believe you more than anything."

"That's all I want to hear, Cody. I want you to believe how much I care about you and not just think of me as your tag team partner's sister. Cody, I want to be with you and only you." She kissed my cheek and it made my heart soar. Never has any girl told me that she cared this much about me. I was about to kiss her when there was another knock at the door.

"Who is it now?"

"I don't know. Let me go check." I stopped her before she got out of bed.

"No! What if it's Randy? I don't want him to hurt you. I'll answer it."

"You answered it last time and got punched in the face. Please let me answer it."

"Please, Maria. Let me answer the door."

"If you insist, Cody." She gave me a deep kiss and I went to go open the door. I tried to prepare myself for what was to come but I can say I wasn't prepared for this. "Mickie..." I was going to say something else but Mickie cut me off with a kiss. I jumped back, utterly shocked by what she did.

"Mickie! What the hell?"

"Admit it Cody, you missed me. You missed those nights we had." She went for another kiss but I backed up halfway into the room.

"No, Mickie. I don't miss the nights where you would throw things at me and call me names. I don't miss the threats and the lies. I don't miss us!" The look in her eyes made me wonder what was going on in her mind. "What do you want, Mickie?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime."

"Why?"

"For old times' sake?"

"No thanks Mickie." I went to close the door but she stopped it.

"Come on, Cody. Please?" She managed to get back into the room and right in front of me.

"Mickie, why would I go out with you again? I remember the last time ended up with us taking two cars and me staying in a hotel. We were banned from that restaurant for life. You broke four glasses and five plates and there was food everywhere. Yeah, sounds like a time I would want to relive."

"Is this because of Maria? Is she brain washing you into thinking that I'm some kind of evil person?"

"No, Mickie. You aren't evil, trust me. You have a temper and you don't deal with it very well. Look, I have to get ready. I have plans."

"You will regret this, Cody. Trust me." She stormed out of the room and down the hall. I closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. I walked back into the bedroom to see Maria slipping into a dress.

"Everything okay, Cody?"

"It was Mickie." She turned around, giving me a full view of the dress she was putting on.

"Whoa..."

"What?"

"That dress..."

"You don't like it? I'll change..."

"No! I mean, I love it. You look fantastic." I watched her smile and she walked over to me.

"Can you tie this?"

"Sure thing." Her dress was backless and it showed off her tattoos. I tied the top and turned her around. She was so beautiful, I couldn't help but smile.

"What?"

"You're so beautiful."

"Stop it." She was blushing now. I couldn't help myself and I kissed her. It wasn't rough, it wasn't soft: it was a perfect kiss. It showed her how much I love her without having to say anything.

**-FIN-**

Sorry it is so short. Again, sorry it took so long. The next one will be out as soon as I can type it up. Message me any ideas!


	16. Alone Time

Hey you're back! Sit back and enjoy chapter sixteen. I've made the decision to keep things in Cody's point of view unless it calls for another point of view. Just keep in mind that the Maria I am referring to is Hardcore Holly's baby sister. We left off with Cody kissing Maria, right? As a warning, this will get down and dirty. You have been warned. Carry on.

**American Dream**

The kiss that me and Maria were sharing, set my body on fire. I wanted to deepen it but I knew that Maria wasn't ready to get into that again. Besides, something would probably get in the way again so there was no use. I pulled away, unwillingly, forcing a smile onto my face. "Well, what do you want to do, Maria?"

"I have a few things to take care of."

"Is it okay if I go with you?"

"Oh. Well, most of the time I will be in the room but you can come with me to grab supplies."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain in the car. Come on." She grabbed my hand and dragged me down to the elevator.

"Maria, what is going on?"

"Are we to the car yet?"

"No."

"Then I'm not telling you." I was about to protest but the smile on Maria's face reassured me that nothing bad was going to happen. We drove to some craft store in a strip mall and Maria picked up quite a few things. Who am I kidding, she picked up a whole cart full of things. I still had no idea what she was doing but I wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. We got back to the hotel and she dumped all of the bags onto the floor next to the coffee table. "Still don't know what I'm doing?"

"Nope. Not a clue."

"I run my own business, with Bob's help. Event planning, catering, that sort of thing. I have a lot of venues this month so I have to prepare."

"You make everything by hand?"

"I try to keep it that way." I was blown away at the fact that Maria had her own business. "Want to help?" I'm sure she tried to spread her stuff on the coffee table but thanks to Randy, that was impossible. I watched her face change and it had to be the cutest expression I have ever seen. I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny, Cody?"

"You're face is adorable." I grabbed Maria's hand and brought her into a hug.

"It is not, Cody." I tickled her sides, causing her to laugh uncontrollably. "Cody...stop." She started to push me back towards the bedroom and I fell backwards onto the bed. She stopped laughing and looked at me with a look that said more than just friends. "Cody..."

"Yeah?" She didn't answer, she just kept coming closer to me. Before I could say anything else, she kissed me in a way that blew my mind. I immediately deepened the kiss and without any argument, I flipped Maria onto her back. The noises that Maria was making were driving me wild and only pushing me further into this make-out session. Her hands went under my shirt and I let her pull it off of me. I sat Maria up, untying her dress and pushing it down her legs. I felt her go for the button on my pants and I knew that there would be no turning back after this. I, unwillingly, stopped kissing Maria to look in her eyes. Nothing in her expression told me she wanted to stop but I wanted to make sure. "Are you sure, Maria?"

"Yes." Without letting me respond, she kissed me and undid the button on my pants. As she unzipped my pants and pushed them to the floor, I suddenly started to feel nervous. She kissed down my chest and I felt my legs turn to jelly. She pushed me onto my back and continued to kiss and lick at my exposed skin. She bit the skin above my hip and I bucked up off the bed.

"Did that feel good, Cody?"

"Yes..." She raked her nails against my skin, causing me to let out a low moan. "Maria..." I felt her push my boxers down my legs and I almost felt scared being this exposed to her. But all my fear washed away, along with my shyness, when Maria took half of me into her mouth. "Fuck!" She immediately popped up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Do that again." She smiled and did it again. "Damn...that feels so great." She did it once more and I felt a familiar heat start to grow in my stomach. "You keep that up...and we won't get to do a whole lot more." She lifted her head up, making a popping noise against my cock. "Have you done that...before?"

"Sort of but not like that. But then again..." She ran her tongue up my shaft, causing me to shudder. "I've never been with someone as big as you." She could make me cum just by talking dirty to me, holy crap. She licked my shaft again and I bucked up off the bed, letting out a low moan. "You like that?"

"Oh...yes..." She bit the skin on the inside of my thigh, making me let out a very loud moan. "Holy shit!"

"Someone likes that." She winked at me and repeated her actions. Within minutes, she had me a whimpering mess and practically screaming her name. "Maria...I don't know...how much longer...I can...oh god!" I had to stop Maria before I went over the edge.

"You ready Cody?" She straddled my hips and gave me a deep kiss. I nodded, not being able to think of anything to say.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry if the end kind of fizzled but it needed to end before it got out of hand. Stay tuned for the next one.


	17. Scared Of Losing

Hey you're back! Sit back and enjoy chapter seventeen. We left off with Cody and Maria getting down and dirty, right? As a warning, this will get steamy. You have been warned. Carry on.

**American Dream**

As Maria ground her hips into mine, I couldn't keep myself from bucking off the bed. "You want me, Cody?"

"Oh...yes. Can I?" She smiled and gave me a soft, romantic kiss.

"Yes." That simple word took my breath away. I rolled Maria onto her back and asked to her wait while I got a condom out of the drawer. I looked back to see Maria patiently waiting for me, with a hungry look in her eyes. "See something you like, Cody?"

"No." I slipped the condom on my straining erection and gently pulled Maria towards me. "I love the view." I kissed Maria, loving the moan that escaped her lips. "You ready?" She looked down and nodded, pulling my face to hers in a deep kiss. I took the distraction to slowly slide inside of Maria, gasping at the amazing sensation. Maria ran her nails down my back, making me groan loudly. "Do that again...please." She kissed my cheek and did it again, my groan only growing louder. I started to develop a steady rhythm, loving the sounds that Maria was making.

"Cody..." Every time Maria moaned my name, I thrust a little deeper every time. She ran her nails down my back again and I groaned. Her hands ran up to my head and tugged at my hair. I let out a hiss and captured her lips in a possessive kiss. I inched forward and in doing so, I propelled myself deeper inside of Maria. "Oh...god...Cody. Faster..." I obliged Maria and picked the pace up, ever so slightly but not enough to hurt her. I gripped Maria's hips, driving deeper and faster than before. "So...good." She threw her head back and I took the opportunity to kiss and nip the skin on her neck. At this rate, I wasn't going to last very long at all but I knew I had to please Maria before this thing ended too soon.

"Maria..." I buried my face in her neck and tried desperately to find something to keep my stamina up, if only for just a little while longer. I angled my hips once more and was rewarded with a very loud moan.

"Again...please..." I obliged Maria and was rewarded with the same sound. I angled deeper several times, driving myself and Maria closer to the edge with each thrust. "Cody...I'm gonna..." As she completed her sentence, I felt her clamp down on my cock as her orgasm ripped through her.

"Holy...shit...Maria, I'm gonna..." I couldn't finish my sentence before I came deep inside the condom. A few shallow thrusts later, I pulled out of Maria and rolled off to the side. I rolled over, kissed Maria on her damp forehead, then gingerly made my way to the bathroom. I disposed of the condom and wet a washcloth to clean myself up with. When I walked back into the room, Maria had wrapped herself up in the blankets and was already asleep. I slipped my pants back on and slid into bed behind Maria, snuggling up against her slightly damp back. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I quickly hopped out of bed, walked into the bathroom for privacy, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Rhodes, where the hell is my sister? You better not have done anything to her." Shit, that was Bob.

"She's here, Bob. She said she forgave me and we were hanging out. Look, I know you're pissed but I didn't make her come to my room. She came of her own free will."

"Well, she's going to leave when I yank her out of the room. If you took advantage of her, so help me, I will tear you limb from limb."

"Bob, please. I'll get her to leave. Don't cause a scene, man." I pleaded with Bob, not caring if I sounded like a baby. Maria meant so much to me and it would break my heart to see Bob rip her away from me like this. I opened the door and walked over to Maria's sleeping form, taking in every exposed inch of skin. I gently tapped her, watching her eyes open up and a smile appear on her face.

"Hey, Cody. Who's on the phone?"

"Bob." She sighed and laughed softly.

"Give me the phone. I'll fix this." I was about to object when Maria took the phone from my hand and started to put her clothes back on. "Bob, you need to listen to me because I'm only saying this once." She motioned for me to stay put while she walked into the other room. She closed the bedroom door so I had absolutely no chance to hear what she was saying to Bob. What if she left? What if she went with Bob and never spoke to me again? I slumped on the bed, shaking with nervousness. The door opened and my head popped up. Maria walked in and handed me my cell phone back. "Everything is fine, Cody. Bob won't be bothering us anymore." I let out a huge sigh of relief and pulled Maria into a huge hug. Without realizing it, a few tears escaped from my eyes and found their way onto Maria's shirt. "Cody? Are you crying?" She lifted my chin up so that I was looking in her eyes.

"Yeah. I didn't want to lose you and I thought for sure that I would."

"Cody, you will never lose me if I have anything to say about it. I love you and not even Bob can change that."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. Sorry this one too so long, the beginning was hard to get started.


	18. Only If You Want It To Be

Hey you're back! Sit back and enjoy chapter eighteen. We left off with Cody getting a call from Bob and Maria telling Cody that no one will ever take her away from him, not even Bob.  
**PS: **Just so none of us are confused, including me, we're in Cody's hotel room still. Just as a clarification, thought ya'll should know. Carry on.

**American Dream**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There was no way that Maria told Bob, her older brother and practically mentor, that he wasn't going to get between us. "What?"

"I love you, Cody."

"I love you too, Maria. Sorry but I find it hard to believe that Bob isn't going to bother us anymore."

"He won't, but now he knows that there is no point in trying to talk me out of being with you. You mean so much to me, Cody, and no one can change that." My eyes fluttered closed as she cupped my cheek softly. Before she moved her hand, I put my hand over it to keep it there a little longer. She chuckled softly and pushed me onto the mattress behind us. I brushed her hair out of her face and just took in the sight of her beautiful face. "Whatcha thinking about, Codes?"

"Just...how beautiful you are and how insanely lucky I am for having you. That is...if I really do have you to call my girlfriend."

"Of course you can call me that, Cody. I would be hurt if you didn't." She kissed my forehead, unintentionally burying my head in her chest. She looked down and laughed. "Sorry about that, Cody."

"No big deal, trust me." My hands settled on her hips and gave them a slight squeeze, earning a sigh from Maria. "You like that?" I had no idea where the husky tone in my voice came from but judging by the look on Maria's face, it was better to not question it. I placed my hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss, smiling at the low groan Maria made. Maria's phone rang again and she groaned. I laced my hands behind my head and tried to make sense of what happened over the last few days. I was broken from my thoughts when I heard Mr. McMahon's name from the other room. I stood up and walked towards the living room, leaning up against the door frame to admire Maria as she talked to Mr. McMahon. I felt a smile creep across my face as she paced back and forth, rolling her eyes every once in a while. She said goodbye to Mr. McMahon and hung up. "What's up?"

"Mr. McMahon wants us in a match."

"After what happened?"

"That's _why_ he wants the match, Codes. You against me in a Lumberjack No Disqualification match."

"That's legal?"

"He's the chairman. I'm pretty sure he gets to do as he pleases." I sighed and walked over to Maria, wrapping my arms around her waist when I got close enough.

"This isn't going to be easy for us, is it?"

"Not now, it won't be. But I know it will get easier, Cody. Don't worry. Besides, I'm not going anywhere." She began to rub circles in my hips, making me sigh at the feeling. "Somebody likes that, don't they?"

"Oh yeah." I leaned forward to place kisses on her neck and gently began biting at the skin. I felt her grab at my hair and gently tug on it, sending a wave of pleasure through my entire body. Maria gently pushed me back onto the couch and immediately straddled my hips. Her lips started to attack my neck and it was hard to keep my eyes open and my mouth shut.

"Cody likes that, doesn't he?"

"Oh, yes." My eyes rolled back as I felt Maria's lips attach themselves to my ear and she began to suck. I moaned loudly, gripping Maria's hips tighter as she continued to bite and suck on my ear. "Maria..." I gently grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom, closing the door behind us.

_Two Hours Later_

"Cody, come on. Let's go do something."

"Maria, we just _did _something." She laughed and threw a pillow at me.

"I meant something social, Cody."

"What about Bob?"

"What about him? I've already told him that he can't change my mind about you." She snuggled into my side and kissed my bare chest.

"If you insist, Maria."

"Alright, I'll go get changed and meet you in the lobby." She quickly got dressed, gave me a quick kiss and headed back to her room. After about five minutes, I decided to get up and get changed. I ended up choosing a dark purple short sleeved shirt, dark rinse jeans and a pair of black Nikes. I grabbed my car keys, wallet, phone and card key and headed down to the lobby. I noticed Maria wasn't there yet so I decided to take a seat in a very big, leather chair. I was playing Solitaire on my phone when I got a text message from Maria. She said she was in the lobby so I got up and decided to go looking for her. I found her by the elevators and my jaw dropped. "There you are, Cody." She gave me a hug and I was so stunned, I didn't hug back. "What's wrong, Cody?"

"You look...amazing."

"Thanks, Cody. You look pretty handsome, yourself. Where to, Cody?"

"Movie and dinner okay?"

"Is this a date, then?" I laced my hands in hers and kissed her temple.

"Only if you want it to be. Let's go."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. I apologize for the wait and the fizzly ending. I got kind of stuck on this chapter but I figured it all our. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. : )


	19. Date With Maria

Hey you're back! Sit back and enjoy chapter nineteen. We left off with Cody and Maria going out on a date.  
**PS:** We're still in Cody's point of view.  
**PPS: **I'm only being vague with the movie because I honestly don't know what was in theaters in 2007. Just clearing things up. Enjoy.

**American Dream**

I took my car and drove us to the nearest movie theater, letting Maria out of the car once I parked it.

"What movie, Cody?"

"You choose. I'm up for anything."

"Even horror?"

"If it gives me an excuse to squeeze you in public, I'll take it." Maria kissed my cheek and I smiled. We walked into the theater, chose our movie and headed into the specified theater after buying the tickets.

"Did you want anything to eat, Maria?" She shook her head and we continued to climb the steps towards the back of the theater._ Oh that's right, I'm taking her to dinner afterwards. I'm so stupid._ We sat in the corner, away from any prying eyes. Thankfully there weren't that many people in the theater to begin with. Then it dawned me that this movie had been in theaters for a while so the hype must have gone down. The previews had started so it wouldn't be long before the actual movie would start. Halfway through the second preview, I felt someone grab my thigh so I looked over at Maria to see her with a smirk on her face. Her hand slowly moved up my leg, getting perilously close to my crotch. "Here, Maria?" My voice was barely above a whisper so as not to disrupt the people in the theater. Her answer was simply a squeeze of the ever growing bulge in my pants. I bit my lip to hold back a moan and I heard Maria giggle softly. I let out a low groan as Maria continued her actions until I was rock hard in my pants. I swallowed hard as Maria shoved her hand in my pants. "Maria...stop, please."

"No, Cody. This is too much fun."

"But...we're in public."

"So?" I was about to reply but Maria grabbed my ever growing erection so tight I had to bite back a gasp. I was helpless to do anything but enjoy what Maria was doing to me. The lights provided Maria with the coverage she needed but I honestly didn't expect her to unzip my pants and pull them down slightly so that I was partially exposed to the cool air of the theater.

"Maria...what are you doing?" I didn't get an answer, other than the feeling of Maria's mouth around my cock. "Holy..." I had a death grip on the arm rests of the theater chair just so I wouldn't end up shouting out in the theater. I never like to brag but I was pretty impressive when it came to size and the fact that Maria could get all the way down my shaft was an impressive feat. Once we were back in the privacy of our hotel room, I'd have to show my appreciation. I felt her go all the way down my shaft and gently _suck_, sending me over the edge in a way I wasn't expecting or ever knew was possible. I came hard in Maria's mouth and felt her swallow every ounce of what I had to offer. Once I was finished, she gently pulled my pants back to where they belonged and returned to her seat. "Feel better?"

"Yes, much better. Besides, I saw this movie already." Maria cuddled up against my right side and just shook my head, silently laughing. About two hours later, the movie ended and I was thankful. It was a big letdown but I didn't want to waste money by leaving before the movie was finished. Holding hands, Maria and I left the theater and got into the car. "Where to next, Cody?"

"Wherever you want, Maria." Maria rattled off the name of a restaurant but I had no idea where it was.

"Don't know where that is, Cody?" I shook my head and she laughed. "I'll drive." I just shrugged and switched seats with Maria. Maria took off and it was about twenty minutes before she pulled into the parking lot of what looked like a diner. I hoped it wasn't a diner; the diner food I'm used to, is plain awful. We walked into the restaurant and it certainly _looked _like a diner. Maria grabbed my hand and I followed her, and the hostess, to our table. Maria picked up her menu and so did I. I was pleasantly surprised to see that it didn't sound like diner food. "You seem underwhelmed, Cody."

"Looks like a diner and I've been to a lot of diners."

"Yeah, Bob always tells me about your awful diner experiences. This place is technically a diner but their food is really good."

"We'll see." Maria just laughed and shook her head as she opened her menu. I smiled and followed suit, scanning the menu before I found something that sounded pretty good. Our waitress came back and took our order. Maria ordered a crab cake dish while I ordered a pasta dish with sausage. "So, how'd you find this place?'

"Same way everyone else on the roster does, Cody. You venture out past the chain restaurants."

"Fair enough." Our food arrived and we immediately dug in. "Wow, this is great."

"Told you, Cody. Want to try some of mine?"

"Sure." I stole a forkful of her crab cake and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "That good, huh?"

"How are they not famous?"

"If they became mainstream, it wouldn't be the same." I just nodded and we continued to eat in silence. We finished and I can safely say that I was stuffed to the max. I paid for our meal and we headed back to the hotel. I was silently hoping that Maria would stay with me again, not only so I could return the favor for what she did in the theater, because I honestly don't think I could sleep without her there.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I apologize for the extremely long wait. This chapter has been sitting in my documents because I can't think about Mr. Rhodes without busting out laughing at the fact he's wearing that clear face mask. Stay tuned for the next one.


End file.
